


Drowning in Memories

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Depressing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, No happiness here, like whoah. Seriously.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many years ever went past, Merlin kept hoping that the space between him and the man waiting his time would diminish; either by Arthur coming to him, or him having a chance to follow Arthur.<br/>It was not like there was any sense in living if he continued drowning in his memories every waking hour anyway.<br/>(the warning about MCD is about Arthur's canonical death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Memories

This was made because of [inspirational picture post](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/29443.html) on merlin-writers. Water, water, water and the color scheme on the last picture!

Sadly this picture hides one huge detail unless you really look for it and that's Arthur's hands that are reaching Merlin's from the water. I decided to upload the minimal colored one so that [interested can see it better](http://dimensiondoor.org/ao3/Alone2.png).

Also Lana Del Rey's '[Young and Beautiful](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te11UaHOHMQ)', which was playing for 4 hours straight when I did this, had a lot to do with this too.  



End file.
